


oh stars, how you burn with obscurity

by sideoftea (orphan_account)



Series: DimiClaude Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claumitri, DimiClaudeWeek2020, M/M, Moon, Poetry, Stars, dimiclaude, space, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sideoftea
Summary: A short poem about the sun, the moon, and the stars. Inspired by Dimitri and Claude from Fire Emblem: Three Houses.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: DimiClaude Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589980
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	oh stars, how you burn with obscurity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of DimiClaude Week 2020! (something a little different!)
> 
> Prompt: Sun/Moon/Stars

I lost trust in the stars.

They deceive admiring eyes,

Twinkling falsehood,

Of a procrastinated descent

Into non-existence. 

Oh, children of starlight,

Do you not desire to slip

Delicately onto the path

That binds fated breath?

To collide like fickle hearts?

Instead, you hang,

Suspended on coarse string,

Reflecting promise 

Like water droplets

Sewn into a spider web.

Wishes dot the night,

For, an unnamed deity

Punctured air-holes in the sky,

So we may take ragged breath

Under our own radiating star.

But dreams only define so much.

Cupping possibilities in your palm,

Offering destinies like chocolates,

Of course, I can make a selection,

But, always at your cost.

So I wander among faded clouds,

Spinning cotton candy with hands

That approached the silver mirror.

When the moon disappears,

Am I the only one who weeps for it?

Surely, the sun does not.

It does not miss the moon

In the way that novels

Inject metaphors

In between dictionary pages.

After all, our moon revolves,

Quiet, insignificant,

Witnessed only when 

The great sun casts 

Warmth on the chosen few.

And yet, there resides beauty

From the perspective of Earth.

Both appear similar in size,

Exist similar amounts of time,

Transpire dreams of a lopsided coin.

Maybe that’s why I found you.

Everything insignificant, yet profound.

I am not thrown off balance

By planets hurtling through black,

Yet, I am dizzy in your company.

If only just a moment, you,

A product of finely-ground stardust,

Have carved an incision 

Through the thin, cosmic fabric,

Laid to rest upon my tired eyes.

Time heals all wounds,

But only once we accept

The inevitable flow,

Ripping through the atmosphere

In a brilliance of dancing, ionic lights.

We gaze upwards,

Interpret visions of futures

That may never come to pass.

Your mind, bleak and weighted,

Seeks tangibility.

For stars do not act

In accordance with destiny.

They surf on the physical law

Of misunderstood hopes,

Collecting moments like prizes.

So perhaps, I have not lost trust.

Rather, I have gained grievance.

Nevertheless, a comfort materializes,

For, even if every star in space burns out,

Your flame would remain.

It flickers in my quivering palms,

I whisper, casting a wish,

For this is the universe

Where we could fade into 

The pleasure of obscurity,

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like poetry, so it was a fun challenge to work on a personal piece that might also represent the thoughts of Dimitri and Claude.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter: @PerfectTeatime_


End file.
